


Celestial Sonnet

by AbstractReality



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Creation Myth, Fantasy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractReality/pseuds/AbstractReality
Summary: A poetic telling of the genesis of Hyrule.





	Celestial Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2014 on fanfiction.net, this poem illustrates the creation of Hyrule by the three goddesses: Din, Nayru and Farore. Enjoy!

Into the dark and gaping deep,

Where time and space expands.

Divinity reveals its form,

Extends its mighty hand.

To rouse creation, stirring breath,

Descends upon the realm.

Three beings of benign intent,

Unite to take the helm.

With arms like thunder's roaring din,

And lips to speak the law,

Combined with kindly, gentle thought

All matter ceased its sprawl.

Of steepled rocks and mountain peaks,

To rolling hillocks green.

Where rivers curve and bend their flow

Into frothing ocean scenes.

From creatures small of land and sky,

With legs or wings of flight.

Of man and beast, both wild and tame

Echo a boisterous might.

All distinct and yet are one,

A scheme of grand design

Do emulate their makers fair

Alike in heart and mind.

From whence they came, has now withdrawn,

Remains a golden trace

A relic of a time long passed,

Of balance and of grace.

Power, wisdom, courage are pieced

These sacred words incite,

Imbues a hope with pure intent

Seek out unending light.


End file.
